Yet Another Neighbourhood
by mettedutch
Summary: Deeks and Kensi must once again go undercover as a couple. This time, however, it is not for a case. The whole team is in danger as Hetty declares code Bomb Shelter. Will anyone know more than others? Will everyone stay safe as long as they are all undercover? Mostly a Densi story but includes everyone. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 1

"Deeks?" Kensi said surprised. The atmosphere was full of chatter as the people in the café buzzed during morning rush hour. Sun shone through the large windows and lit the open room. The blond headed agent turned to see where the voice had come from. In the door way stood Kensi. She pulled her sunglasses into her lose hair and smiled. She then walked over to where he stood in line. "Morning Sunshine," he said. Without asking, he placed an order for the both of them and paid the girl behind the register. "Thanks," he responded when taking the change. Kensi couldn't help but lift an eyebrow to the lack of flirtation. There was no bright smile he had offered her just moments ago, and his voice had no indication if interest. Tired eyes met hers for a moment.

"How was your vacation in London?" Deeks asked while holding both coffees. Deeks pulled the coffee away when his partner was about to take it. "Can I have a ride? I walked here but getting to Ops will take forever," his voice now sounding more smug and like his usual self. Kensi motioned for him to follow and they made their way outside. "It was fine by the way," she answered his earlier question.

They drove in silence. Occasionally Kensi would look over at Deeks. He had his sunglasses on now as well and his hair was even more out of control than normal. While they usually had conversations about almost anything during their time on the road, he sat quietly sipping on the steaming cup of coffee. And Kensi slipped away herself for a moment.

Although distant from Deeks and the immediate things all around her, she seemed to concentrate on the alleys ways, the exits wherever there were any, and people who looked like they were dressed to well or traveled just a bit too quickly. Both of them forgot about each other for a while. The car ride seemed miles away and everything that had ever been a bond of trust between the pair was burned to smouldering ashes. Soon enough, as if the ashes had belonged to an elderly phoenix, it began to burn after a small spark ignited. All Deeks had to do was look over and give Kensi his smile. The big, goofy grin she had so desperately missed over her two week break. He shook his curls and decided the radio had never hurt anyone and turned on a random station.

As the two walked towards their desks, Callen sat reading the newspaper like always, and Sam stared at his computer screen. Callen turned to look at the two walking over and was about to say something. He was cut off when Eric ran towards them. "You all need to see this," he puffed. His gestures were sharp and he seemed on edge. The team followed quickly. Assembling in Ops, an eerie silence fell over the room. Hetty stood at the front. Unlike usually, where the screens are already prepped for the upcoming briefing, they were black this time. Eric and Nell stood closer than normal, as if they needed each other's supports now.

"I would just want to clarify that not only the entire agency, but also many others, are working hard to begin clearing all of this up," Hetty started. Every eye in the room took turns looking at one another. Callen was quick to quite sternly demand an explanation to what was going on. It hadn't escaped him that most people that had passed him the morning had given him and his team funny stares. "We have code Bomb Shelter," Hetty admitted. There it was. As if a bomb itself had gone off right then and there. All six of her agents stood in utter silence and appeared to be afraid of moving too fast or too suddenly. Code Bomb Shelter was one of the few terms Kensi and the guys had made sure to drill into Deeks' head when he arrived. Although it wasn't said often, it had the ability to destroy a lot. Never before used in the NCIS Office of Special Projects it was serious and they could tell by looking at Hetty. All fun and games were over. Whatever happened next would be nothing short of chaos throughout the nation's bureaus. Even if they acted indifferent towards each other most of the time, the agencies respected one another and would never wish code Bomb Shelter on any of them.

**AN-I hope you like it. Code Bomb Shelter is something I come up with and it will be something throughout the whole story. It is mostly a Densi story but will include everyone. Please tell me what you think, I love reading review. Will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 2

"As you all know the entire team is in danger from here on out. Late last night the agency received these letters," Hetty spoke. She had a strange darkness to her voice and worry was definite in her posture. The large screen now flashed the six letters.

'_We will get what we need. And he needs some of you. Alive would be preferred' _stood on the bottom of each letter. They were all dedicated to one of the agents. "The good news is that they did not send photos of you with these letters. If they had done so, it could be a lot worse. We have to assume they do not know what you look like. Of course, that is no reason to not go into full code Bomb Shelter. Which is why you will all have to go undercover," Hetty informed her team. "I sincerely apologize for having to do this but the letters are too personalized and an immediate threat to your safety."

"Was there one targeted to you, Hetty?" Callen asked with a flat tone. He was weighing options, making attack plans, and doing everything in his power not to show his frustrations.

She turned to the screen fully to hide her face. "The letters came in one package which was addressed to me Mr. Callen. After reading what stood marked on the pages, I decided it would be best to get them analyzed for anything from finger prints to chemical readings. When doing the investigation, they came across a trace of cutaneous anthrax. I am fine, and will be alright, but to answer your question Mr. Callen this entire team is under surveillance and in danger from the moment you step out of this building!" her voice rose. This was uncommon and the room once again fell silent. A pin falling on the floor would create a deafening sound wave.

It was obvious they all wanted to object. Going undercover wasn't an everyday thing but it was usually interesting. This wasn't the same. It felt like imprisonment. However, no one said a word. "Mr. Callen, I want you with Nell. Mr. Hannah will be with Mr. Beal. I respect the perfect dynamics of your partnerships but everyone needs protection."

Although not liking it much, they knew Hetty was right. Callen, now Matt Stone, would move into a large L.A. condo with his younger sister Alice Stone. Not to many blocks from the condo, Sam will move into a two story house under the name of Derek Reid. Renting the basement apartment of Mr. Reid would be college student Josh Humphrey.

"And for Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye," Hetty said. A strange atmosphere had fallen over the team but Hetty was glad how well they were taking it. "A town house in a quiet neighbourhood not too far from the bureau for Taylor and Sophie Briand."

"What about," Deeks started but was cut off mid-sentence.

"You have explained your situation and I am sorry this all has to happen at the same time. I know it will not be easy but we have to try until these people are found and taken care off a long as this takes less than three weeks. And trust me, I will make sure of it that it does," Hetty interrupted. Kensi gave her a questioning look. She tilted her head slightly at Deeks who turned to Hetty quickly.

"Why doesn't she go with Callen? They look like a power couple anyway. Nell can still stay with them," he suggested as a last resort. There was almost hurt and sadness in Kensi's voice as she mumbled under her breath, "I'd rather go with you." Of course it didn't go unnoticed but Sam and Callen decided not to mention it.

"Agent Deeks, if you consent to it, we have new identities ready for you and Miss Blye," she pointed to the screen. On it were driver's licenses for Sophie and Taylor Briand. Another document appeared; a birth certificate for Annabelle Briand.

"What's going on?" Kensi asked when she realized what that meant.

She crossed her arms and popped her hip slightly when Deeks shrugged his shoulders. Sam and Callen couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Watch out Deeks, mama bears can be vicious!" Sam joked. Kensi shot him a glare. Her partner threw up his hands and confessed. His cousin had been on her own for a while after the birth of her seven month old daughter Annie. She really needed a break and her cousin Martin had agreed to look after the toddler from the evening to morning and the weekends for three weeks. While Deeks was at work, Annie's grandparents looked after her. But they were old and already hadn't really wanted to agree to the whole thing. Deeks could under no circumstances drop the child on them for the upcoming nineteen days and he wanted to commit to his arrangements. And during something like this, there was no way he would trust anyone with his favourite niece in the world. Okay, she was the only one, and not technically his niece at all, but he saw no other option. He would plead on his knees for Kensi to agree if necessary. He checked the documents over multiple times. He and Kensi spend a while talking. Reluctant to the idea, Kensi agreed. She had been spending time with Sam's kids more often now and she realised there were more people that needed her help and protection. She did however blackmail her husband into laundry for the entire durance of the operation.

It was early in the evening before Hetty cleared the team to leave NCIS-L.A. headquarters. The day had been spent analyzing and creating full backgrounds for the whole team. Hetty had taken calls from all over the place. Everyone was on edge. Members of the bureau were sent to their houses to collect anything needed for the time period in their new places. And to get the new locations cleaned and swept for possible concerns. Callen and Nell were given a new car to share. They loaded it with everything they needed from their desks and a few of Nell's computer gear. Sam was also given one. Another agent dressed as a real estate agent and helping Eric settle in and meet Sam as if they had never spoken a word to one another.

Deeks climbed into the driver's side of a modified SUV. It had bullet proof windows, a specialized frequency for the NCIS and FBI radio communication system, and in the back was a child seat. "I've seen you with Sam's kids and you've gotten really good with them. This isn't much different. Just the diapers, and liquids still need to be put in sippy cups," he tried to lighten the situations. Kensi took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to ring the Daimens' doorbell and become a mother.

**AN- Hope you like this chapter. Just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews I've already gotten and the followers :) .**


	3. Chapter 3

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 3

"You have looked after her more often right?" Kensi suddenly asked. They were walking up the Daimens' walkway. It was the middle of July and so the evening air was still warm and a small breeze rustled through the leaves.

Kensi raised her eyebrow in questioning. "Well, for the past two nights it's gone pretty good. I've done this more often. Usually the Daimens get her ready for bed for me but there have been times where I've had her for the weekend, just never for this long. But I see Annie all the time, it's just that Laura is usually there," he admitted. His honestly was rewarded with a punch in the arm and Kensi let out an unbelievable huff of frustration. Deeks stepped onto the porch and rang the bell.

It chimed quietly before Mrs. Daimens opened the door. She smiled at the young couple. "Harold, Martin is here," she said. Her husband joined them in the doorway. He gave Deeks the baby car carrier. "Are you sure you are alright with this?" she asked Kensi more than Deeks. All Kensi could do was nod. Harold gave her a bag containing Annie's blanket, sippy cups, bottles, diapers, binkies and the baby monitor. They both knew the house would have efficient amounts of everything else they needed. Hetty always made sure all operations would flow as smoothly as possible. Though different this time of course.

"Thank you. This is actually very helpful and it means a lot to us," Harold offered in a friendly tone. Kensi noticed the slight ill look to the old man.

"No problem. Happy to be of help," Deeks replied. They made their way back towards the car and offered the couple a small wave. He snapped the carrier into the car seat and fastened it with the seatbelt. Pulling away from the curb, Annie opened her eyes. Kensi turned and saw the deep blue with a hint of light brown edged around the outside slightly. She admitted they were almost a combination of her and Deeks' eyes.

The car ride took a little while as rush hour hadn't fully cleared out of the city centre yet. Soon enough though, they pulled into the avenue that Hetty had given them. Kensi scanned the houses. It was a street from American based movies. The houses stood pushed back, making room for large driveways. All the laws were kept up. Children played in the street just before their bedtime and moved once they saw the oncoming car. A dog sniffed in one of the front yards. Kensi could imagine some of the younger people coming back from a morning run while the mailman gave a friendly wave on a nice Sunday morning. And the older couples drinking tea on their porches, smiling at the well behaved children that laughed and played. As she looked from Annie to the white picket fences, Kensi self-confessed she had missed this type of life style dearly.

They pulled into a driveway in the middle of the street. Deeks unclicked the carrier and smiled at his niece. He and Kensi both turned as a little girl ran onto the driveway. "Jaedyn!" someone demanded. She stopped dead centre as she realized the family watching her. Her eyes widened in shock and she had no idea how to respond. "Jaedyn?" the same voice called. A woman a few years older than Kensi came around the tree that stood in the yard. Her face flushed red as she saw her daughter standing in front of the couple with guilt on her face.

"I'm so sorry. This is her way of trying to get out of a bath," the woman apologized. "Are you the new neighbours?" Deeks nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm Mary, and this is my six year old Jaedyn. We live next door. My husband Jim is inside." She smiled brightly and had no problem opening up to the new people on the block. Kensi and Deeks introduced themselves and Annie. "Well, there is a block party tomorrow so I hope you can make it," she said. She took Jaedyn by the hand. "I have to go, nice to meet you!" she exclaimed while walking down to the sidewalk and disappearing behind the large oak.

"At least they seem friendly," Deeks laughed. They made their way inside as well. "Your mom said there is lasagna in the fridge, dear," Deeks informed. He set the carrier down and took Annie on his hip. "Hey baby girl," he said while he tickled her tummy. "How's my favourite girl in the world?"

"Taylor, can you hand me the bag?" Kensi asked from the kitchen. Their food was warming up. While Deeks walked around the house, Kensi pinned the schedule that Laura had made on the corkboard. It outlined Annie's basic routine and a few tips to help them through the weeks. Deeks didn't have the heart to tell her everything that was happening. Not while she needed her rest and peace. Putting the little one in the high chair she giggled slightly at him. He walked up behind Kensi and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Kensi let out a deep sigh. "Well, it can't be all that bad. She's already eaten and it's almost her bedtime." She turned to face her husband. "Is it just me or does it seem strange? The house is almost too ready. Like we came back from vacation instead of having just moved in," she sounded uneasy with the quick cover that had been established. The microwave beeped and finding plates and glasses wasn't too difficult. They made small conversation until a grumpy baby asked to be taken upstairs. It hadn't escaped Deeks that Kensi had been on edge the entire day. Even before hearing they were going into code Bomb Shelter, in the café, she had seemed too alert. She kept an eye on the doors and barely listened to him banter about not owning any good children books he enjoyed reading for bedtime.

It didn't take long for Deeks to change, feed and put Annie to bed. Kensi stood in the doorway and paid attention to what he was doing. "Well this would be the first time," he whispered, noting the ease of the process. They crawled into bed themselves soon after. "Hey, everything will be alright. Together we can get through anything, Fern," he joked. She smiled back at him, hiding the fact that nightmares would plague her during the night.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the lovely reviews on the other two! It might take a bit longer to upload the next few as I have my finals coming up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 4

**A.N. So this is a chapter all about Densi. Hope you like it! **

Kensi looked in the mirror. She could see the darkness under her eyes and her hanging shoulders stood out as she usually tried to remain a good posture. Everything was sore as if her muscles had been tense for a long time. A sigh escaped her. She just hoped she hadn't woken Deeks during the night. The tossing and turning had caused her to sweat and she couldn't help but feel she desperately needed a shower.

The warm water relaxed her. A half guilty feeling rose as she realized Deeks was doing everything downstairs. She slipped into a light summer dress that had some blue floral patterns and put on a white cardigan and some sandals. Walking into the open concept of the main floor, she could see Deeks sipping on some coffee and reading the morning paper. Annie sat beside him and messed around with a jar of baby food. "Morning Sunshine," Deeks spoke genuinely happy to see his wife. The warm greeting made Kensi smile. He stood and grabbed paper towel from the kitchen counter before giving Kensi a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice," he remarked. "So, are we attending this neighbourhood barbeque?" Deeks asked.

"I don't see why not. It sounds like a great way to spend the Saturday afternoon," Kensi replied. After Deeks had wiped up the mess their little one had made, Kensi offered to get her dressed.

"Are you sure you don't want help Sophie?" he wondered. Kensi just kept walking towards the stairs, determined to do something and spend some time with Annie. Deeks didn't hate calling her Sophie. They had gone under cover many times and went by numerous different names; to many for him to remember them all. Though he did rather call her Kensi, or sunshine, even Kens and Fern sounded more comforting to him. He drank his coffee and also wondered why Hetty had chosen a house with such a wide open floor plan. The living room and the dining room were at the front of the house, on either side of the main entrance. Large windows exposed them almost the whole time. Both rooms openly flowed into the large kitchen. He liked it, and it matched all the other houses on the avenue, but his mind stayed occupied by these thoughts until Kensi returned.

The instructions for the weekend were clear; create a solid story. They had the weekend off and were to only work on building their undercover identities. They had some contact here and there with the rest of the team about seeing anything out of the ordinary but nothing came up. The three of them did some groceries and hung out for the day until they noticed people started to move chairs and tables into the front lawns. With Annie on Kensi's hip, and Deeks carrying some drinks, they joined their new neighbours. Most conversation included things like, "This is Annabelle, Annie, and my husband Taylor" and "For now we are just planning on staying for a little while until we get everything figured out".

Just as before, Kensi noticed how simple life seemed here. The young families were in balance with the amount of young, single people and older couple in this part of the L.A. suburbs. It was a different place from their usual cases and it was nice to slip away in the idea of the perfectness of it all. Kensi spend the late afternoon with Mary and some of the other women she now knew by name. While she could see Deeks laughing and drinking beers with Mary's husband Jim and a few other guys. Jaedyn adored Annie and she sat on a picnic blanket with her and blew bubbles. After most of the food was gone, and bedtime for multiple kids had arrived, the chairs were folded and empty dishes set in the sink for another day. They talked a bit with the team before heading to upstairs. It seemed everyone was doing alright and nothing of red flags had appeared at the office either.

"I'm just happy she is already sleeping through the night most of the time. The first two nights she woke me up all the time, that's why I was so tired," Deeks said as he walked into their bedroom. He had hoped Kensi would say something about it, but she just let her head fall onto the pillow. Deeks turned down the lights and soon his snoring filled the room.

However, it did not take long before his eyes opened again. Kensi tossed in her sleep. For a moment her hands clenched. Sweat droplets sat on her forehead and she was about to mumble something. "Sophie?" Deeks tried. In her sleep, worry spread over her face. "Kens!" Deeks spoke a little louder. This time she snapped awake. Her instincts made her swing for Deeks' temple but his hand grabbed her wrist in time not to receive the blow.

Her eyes spoke for her as dear flooded them. "You just had a bad dream." His hands cupped her face as he looked for something more in her eyes. It was strange for him to see her so vulnerable. "You're safe," he whispered. Letting his fingers drop from her cheeks he wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't say a word or objected when Deeks pulled her even closer. He could feel her rapped breathing against his chest. One arm was draped around her waist, and her could feel Kensi burry her face deeper into his shoulder as she drifted back to sleep. He listened until the rate of her breathing was back to normal and she appeared to be asleep again. His arm was numb as well but there wasn't a moment he really minded. As his eyes had gotten used to the dark, and the moon threw its rays into the room, he could see her.

Curled up to him, Deeks couldn't help but smile at his partner. The day had been nice and there was a slight falling sensation. It wouldn't last, at least not this moment, and he knew that. The sun would rise, the nightmares would go away, and life would go on as it always had. He let his head rest lightly to hers before his eyes fell closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 5

"Hey there," Sam said as Deeks walked through the side door of the boat shed that Monday morning. He was followed by Kensi bringing in the baby carrier. She set it on the closest desk and unbuckled Annie. "How's the undercover going?" Callen asked walking in as well. Everyone was now there except for Hetty.

"Well, I have to take the bus and attend classes to make it look real. I have to be away from the house until classes are over and I'm basically scared out of my mind for the most part," Eric complained as she spun away from his computer screen. "I don't even like astronomical physics," he added in a huff. The team laughed.

Every eye turned to Annie as she giggled as well. "So Mama Bear, been having a good week so far?" Sam couldn't help but ask. He was surprised Kensi Blye was the one holding the child in her arms. He also noticed it had taken a while for her to pull out of her undercover identity. She hadn't rolled her eyes and she had been standing just a slightly bit closer to Marty Deeks than usually. On Sunday, he had seen the trio getting a few more groceries and he had no trouble believing they were together. Although undercover, anyone who knew them personally could see there was a dangerous amount of Kensi and Deeks not too far underneath their thin cover. It was critical to go into your new identity the perfect amount. Just a bit more than necessary, completely away from whom you really were. Only thinking, acting and saying things your new personality would do or say. But not deep enough to forget what to do when you get made. Just enough to remember everything the operation is about. Kensi somehow seemed far from that but Sam couldn't put his finger quite on what threw off her almost perfect presentation. Maybe it was that she seemed too comfortable, too much thinking like Sophie would. _'Not enough Kensi remains, while at the same time, there is too much of her own mindset to do good for Sophie'_ he thought to himself.

After Hetty arrived Sam and Callen were set to follow a lead that had derived from analysing the anthrax from the letters. Deeks and Kensi spent the day with Nell and Eric making lists of possible suspects and further eliminating others. Security footage was skipped through and theories were thrown on the table. Deeks would act out scenes from his wild imagination about the people who might possibly want them to join their secret military missions in the Middle East. "Mr. Deeks, please don't suggest such nonsense and keep working. This is a serious matter," Hetty would say from the other room. She had spent hours on the phone.

**The next day, Tuesday**

"Morning you two," Nell said as they walked into the boat shed again. The office was off limits to them and it would obviously mess with their covers.

"Where is Eric?"

"He can't leave the house yet as his class doesn't start until eleven today," Callen answered Kensi.

The clock ticked away as the same things were analysed and Sam and Callen needed better information about their possible lead as the laboratory that the anthrax originated from had been completely empty upon arrival. At eleven, Eric walked in with a nervous look on his face.

"You have to see this!" he puffed. The team gathered around the television to see what was causing Eric to be so unsettled and on edge. "I have been keeping eyes on all agencies' headquarters in case this is a mass threat or something comes up," he filled them in as he swiped away on the keyboard. A camera feed from just a mere hour ago appeared on the screen from outside the FBI Academy located on Marine Corps Base in Quantico. "A letter was dropped off by this mailman. It is addressed to the NCIS office here in L.A. but he says he was specifically told to hand it off by a person holding a gun to his head. Knowing what is going on here, they haven't opened it and no one has touched it. We have no clue as to…"

"Yes we do Mr. Beal," someone interrupted. No one had heard anyone walk in and they all turned around to see Hetty standing in the doorway with concern on her face. "Please pull up the latest file," she requested. "This is what was in the letter delivered to Quantico," she finished as a dated photo of ten days ago appeared.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. "I thought you went to London?" Deeks said, motioning to a picture of Kensi at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The angle was a little strange; it was obvious the person had been trying to hide the fact that he or she was taking Kensi's picture. She had her sunglasses on, hair lose in the slight summer breeze, wearing a knee-length dress, and she seemed to be enjoying the Paris skyline in the mid-morning sun.

Kensi moved a little, uneasy every second. "I took an unscheduled stop on the way home," she mumbled.

Deeks noticed it. The worry. There was also the knowledge that someone had been following her since at least her time in France and most likely before that. His partner, the one who could take down someone twice her size if it came to family, who shot accurate no matter the situation, and the girl who wasn't afraid to tease him back was on edge. There was never hesitation while on a case and believable lies were pulled out of thin air all the time. Now, standing in the safety of the boat shed, he could tell she was falling apart a little. Apprehension sat in the corner of her lips instead of the usual amused smile. "Too bad it was taken for this purpose; it's actually a nice photograph," he tried to lighten the mood.

"Someone knows you by face Miss Blye, we are planning to go into full security," Hetty spoke in a tone that she barely used.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 6

"What do you mean split us up?!" Deeks demanded. He paced back and forth in front of director Leon Vance in the office. It had taken him a long time to convince himself to step foot into the NCIS building. But after hearing about the agency wanting to take Kensi away, Deeks had marched straight into the office the director was temporarily using and slammed the door behind him.

"Agent Deeks, you are only putting yourself in a very dangerous path," Leon replied.

Deeks turned and couldn't help but throw him a look that read utter disbelief. "And Kensi is allowed to be in that same path, by herself?" he yelled. "I suggest you get your priorities straight director," he let the words slip. "I'm sorry, but this is unnecessary. She needs me right now."

The director studied the agent in front of him for a moment. Weighing the options, there was no way Deeks would take anything besides his way. Having the picture been taken almost two weeks ago, gives reason to believe the suspect hasn't found them yet. There were risks around every corner; every plan came with doubts and reasons not to go through with them. The decision was finally made. With surveillance, they would return to their undercover home. This not causing a chain of rumours in the neighbourhood. "One indication that you or agent Blye are in danger and you will be put in different protection details. Is that clear agent Deeks?" his voice stern and annoyed with the current situation. Deeks nodded. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Kensi. Over his dead body.

It was Wednesday and Deeks was sitting in the den doing some last paperwork. Another lead had run cold just that morning. Everyone was on edge since the photo had appeared. However, none were sent following. Kensi had been spending time with Annie more than Deeks had thought but it was nice to see his partner so involved with the little one. "Deeks, I think she is in need of a bath," Kensi shouted from the kitchen. Deeks soon walked in. Laughter filled the room and he was almost in tears. Annie was strapped into her high chair and had apple sauce and cheerios all over her face and the tray. Kensi just sat, covered in food herself, glaring at Deeks.

"So who is to blame for this one?" Deeks teased. Annie giggled at it all. She accepted Deeks picking her up and placing her on his hip. "Let's get you upstairs." Kensi followed the pair into the bathroom.

"Are you even getting her wet?" Deeks basically complained. Water sprayed all over him. He was standing in the middle of the tub holding the child out in front of him. His jeans were soaked and now his t-shirt was as well. "Next time it's your turn in the tub!" He was answered with Kensi spraying water in his face. She gave him a smirk before hosing Annie off a bit more. While he dried off, Kensi got Annie to bed. She walked into the living room where Deeks sat kneeled down by the stereo system.

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked. She had let her hair down and let herself fall onto the couch. All About Us by He Is We softly filled the air. Deeks stuck out his hand. Kensi slightly tilted her head in questioning.

"Please, dance with me," he spoke. His light eyes sparkled as he looked down at his wife invitingly. She sat and shook her head. There was almost an unsettling pain behind her eyes. Deeks won't take no as an answer and takes Kensi's hand, pulls her up, and takes her close. His fingers intertwined with hers and his other hand fell in the small of her back. "Nothing will happen to you," he said. He lowered his voice even further. "Kensi, no matter what, I'll be here. No farther than this," he whispered. She just let her head fall on his chest, let the rhythm of his heartbeat drown out the world, and forced to forget about it all.

**Two days later, on Friday**

"This one? Or what about carrot?" Deeks asked. "Annabelle, this is the most important decision of today, which one would you like?" Deeks added as he held up four different types of baby food. His ringtone went off in the middle of the supermarket aisle. "This is Marty Deeks," he said. The Briands only had a landline connected to their cover and the whole team had been given new burn phones.

"Taylor Briand?" someone asked confused.

"Give me a moment," Deeks said and shouted Taylor's name in the middle of the store. "Yes?" he asked after waiting a few moments.

"This is the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center; you are registered as an emergency contact for Sophie Briand."

"What is this about? Is she alright?"

"Sir, you need to come down here as soon as you can," the woman informed him. Deeks hung up immediately. He grabbed Annie out of her seat in the shopping cart and without finishing the groceries he walked out of the store. Deeks' heart sank to his feet, worry filled his mind. Anything could have happened to his partner, his wife, his Kensi. And he couldn't help but blame himself for it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 7

**I just wanted to say thank you as I have reached 10,500 views! Love reading all your comments as well. **

The phone rang. It rang again. Deeks paced back and forth in the waiting room. He didn't care about the worried look the old couple across from him exchanged, he didn't notice how his fidgeting made the girl in the corner nervous, and he had no interest in the faint sounds coming from the television on the wall. The third time the phone went over Deeks was on the verge of throwing it against a wall. His fists balled until his knuckles went white.

"Hello?"

"Nell? Where is Callen?!"

"Deeks? I'll get him," Nell answered. She sounded surprised and could tell something was wrong with Marty Deeks.

Callen didn't get the change to ask what was going on when he took the phone from Nell. "They can't tell me anything. I don't know. Sitting here is killing me. I was out for only fifteen minutes. How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. She can't just… but I thought that… Callen," Deeks uttered basically as one sentence. Callen could hear the distress and desperation in Deeks' voice. After Deeks finally recalled which hospital he was in, Callen hung up.

Callen and Nell arrived not long afterwards. Nell immediately walked over to Deeks who was sitting in a chair, his face buried in his hands. His hair was a mess and he was obviously deeply troubled. When his light eyes met Nell's, she could see his heart breaking. "How is she?" Callen asked. He had known Kensi for a long time and as she was like a little sister to him. Understanding what Deeks was going through he sat down beside him not saying another word.

Nell had trouble sitting still. Even Deeks didn't know what the matter with her friend was. Her leg fidgeted and Callen couldn't help but lay his hand on her knee. "Nell, she's going to be alright," he said softly to reinsure her. Helpless, the team waited.

"Taylor Briand?" a doctor called walking into the waiting area. Deeks shot up. "Sophie woke up a while ago and after doing some tests we can assure she will be okay," he informed while he and Deeks walked towards an elevator. "She doesn't remember the accident or much detail for now but that is completely normal. She remembers who she is and overall basics. The memory loss is temporary and will fade away over the next week or so." They stopped in front of Kensi's room. A bad feeling rushed through Deeks and he looked back to see Callen with his arm around Nell's shoulder following not too far behind. Since Deeks had called, the team had provisionally dropped their covers. Receiving an encouraging nod from Callen, Deeks let his hand fall on the doorknob and walked inside.

Kensi turned to see who had stepped into her room. She gave him a sorry look. "Hey Sunshine," Deeks said closing the distance between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is Annabelle?" she asked concerned seeing as Deeks had walked in without the little girl.

"With Nell and Callen, they're waiting outside," he answered.

Kensi gave her partner a questioning look. "Who?"

Deeks walked out of the room a few moments later. "Where is that doctor?" he demanded from Nell and Callen. The man he had referred to came around the corner. "You were wrong! She doesn't remember anything," Deeks shouted.

It took a while to explain who he and Kensi really were. For the doctor to understand everything he knew about his patient was just a made up story. This was the same information Kensi knew. She thought she knew her name, and Deeks', and most parts of her life, but the only things she could recall was the lies. Only the cover story and the three inch scare just above her hairline remained. The fact that she was an agent was left out. Deeks' real name was kept from her. There was no choice but to play along in case she wouldn't take the truth well. The doctor had almost as much trouble understanding it all as Sam and Eric who heard everything through a twenty second phone call made to a payphone in the nearby metro station.

Deeks now sat beside her bed after Kensi had fallen asleep. Knowing she had lost her memory, the doctor suggested she stay in the hospital for at least three nights. Deeks took another spoonful of Jell-O. The irony made him smile. Although Kensi wouldn't remember when she was the one who ate his Jell-O while he slept once in the hospital himself after getting shot.

Nell and Callen had introduced themselves as one of the neighbours they had recently met during the neighbourhood block party. Kensi accepted it and waved off the scare as probably having clumsily fallen down the stairs. They took Annie with them although they both seemed hesitant. "The whole team is required to stay in the boat shed tonight," Callen informed.

"We'll find some extra blankets and you left the playpen," Nell added. Deeks handed her the bag that Mr. Daimens had given them not too long ago. He gave the pair a few instructions before handing the carrier and Annie back over to Callen after saying a quick goodbye. As they walked towards the elevator at the end of the hall, Deeks couldn't help but notice how natural it all seemed. Callen pushed the lift button and rocked the carrier slightly to keep Annie entertained as it was close to her bedtime and she was staring to be grumpy. Nell gave Annie a sweet smile, then looked up at Callen as if she was going to say something. Deeks slightly cocked his head but he couldn't hear it. Callen laughed in response. A thought about what might have happened between the two sprung into Deeks' mind. Half expecting Kensi to give him a shove for his wondering mind, he turned and looked at her through the open door.

"I will find them and make them pay for doing this to you, I promise you that Kens," he spoke to himself.

**A.N.** **I wanted to take your suggestion into consideration, **_thephoenixandthedragon4ever_**, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 8

**A.N. Sorry it took a little bit longer than normal, I've been very busy. I hope you like this chapter, it's all about Densi ! Please let me know what you think, I love ready what you all have to say.**

Sworn to secrecy, the truth about who Kensi is was kept from her by everyone. "Martin," Kensi's doctor said when he walked into the hospital with Annie on his arm and a few books and magazines under the other two days later. "Not taking the amnesia into consideration, she is doing well already. We would like to keep her one more night but she might be able to go home tomorrow," he informed with a smile.

"Has she said anything?"

"Concerning what specifically Martin?"

Deeks shook him head lightly. "Well, when we go undercover, we usually go pretty deep. New birth certificates, random speeding tickets, high school documents, the first house, even names of pets are established if needed. This cover had everything. Our tech specialist made enrolment letters for universities, transcript payments for dead-end corner store jobs we would have had when we were sixteen. But we never had time to go over all those things. Yesterday, Kensi was just… talking. I'm afraid she is making things up, just to escape what is really on her mind," Deeks explained.

The doctor nodded in understanding. Although he had never worked with a special agent, he knew what Deeks meant by his patient making something up to fill the gaps that were there. "We have had patients whose loved ones noticed they were creating, say, the wanted version of themselves," he said in thought.

"Like, a real form of a dream sequence?"

He nodded in answer. "I suggest, if you cannot tell her the truth, you go along with it. It sounds bad to create such lies, but it will be good for her to think she knows where she stands." He offered him a smile before disappearing down the hall.

Deeks had been worried out of his mind for the past few days and nothing was going well. This only added to his stress. The FBI, Interpol, and other bureaus had their own cases to deal with as well. Their work didn't stop because a few field agents from the L.A. NCIS department were being sent letter with a few threatening words. Deeks however hadn't been sitting still and neither had the rest of the team.

When he wasn't at the boat house working, he sat in the white room beside his wife. Their fingers would intertwine and Deeks would plant a kiss on her forehead once in a while. She would talk and ask questions. Deeks would pull stories out of thin air, laugh, and nod a yes whenever Kensi suggested or added something to his story. They had met in Deeks' second year of studying at university. Kensi worked at a café nearby when she wasn't in class herself and after the first time she had taken his order, he had gone back at least four times a week until having the courage to ask her out. Although not attending the same schools, they stayed together. Talking had led to their first date, and a nice dinner had led to Deeks proposing on the beach during a starry night a few years later.

He didn't have many pictures to show Kensi except for the few they had around the house here and there. Two photos in the same frame were actually taken on the day they had moved to their undercover home and it now stood on Kensi's bedside table. In the background stood the Santa Monica Pier lid up in the sunshine. Kensi was in a white cocktail dress, smiling and her hair half up half down in the breeze. Deeks wore dress pants and a light blue button down shirt that matched the blue pins in Kensi's curls and bow around her waist. The top photo showed the couple looking at each other. In the bottom one they laughed at the camera as they had had enough of their wedding photographer Matt Stone _(Callen's undercover identity)_ teasing them to get the perfect shot.

"Taylor, your phone is going off," Kensi shouted through the house. Deeks ran in from the backyard with Annie on his arm. He knew Kensi would question why he was being so protective in her head but he didn't mind as long as both his girls would be safe. He talked to Callen quickly to be informed on the new lead's location. "Alright mate, I'll see you when you get back," he said cheerfully before hanging up to cover the real nature of the call.

He was about to walk to the kitchen for something to drink when he turned back to his wife. "What? Something wrong?" she suddenly asked seeing the look on his face. Deeks shook his head, a grin spreading from ear to ear. In his stories, he had never specified which schools they had gone to. He had once in fact attended UCLA for a few months before deciding on joining the police academy. Kensi however had thrown his old UCLA sweater on top of her shorts. He hadn't seen the thing in a long time as it had gotten a little on the small side. It suited her though, he thought to himself.

Later that evening, while Deeks brushed his teeth, Kensi walked up behind him and let her arms fall around his waist and her head against his muscular back. "Are you alright Soph?" he asked cautiously.

"I had a strange dream the other night," she confessed. "We were still ourselves but we were chasing bad guys," she said. Deeks raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Like we were cops or something. Sort of funny actually." She seemed to fall into her thoughts.

"Don't trouble yourself Sunshine. It will all come back to you, every single detail. Just give it some time," he responded looking at her in the mirror. He turned and kissed her lightly on her soft lips, then on her forehead, grabbed her hand, and motioned for her to go to sleep.

As Kensi's steady breathing filled the room, Deeks took out a tablet from a hidden compartment in his nightstand. Only after turning on all the alarm system's different branches did he lay down. There was still something on his mind. All he wanted for her right now was that she was safe. It was difficult to admit, but it pained him to be in this situation. Even if he could tell Kensi anything, make up the best memories and stories he could think off, he was still telling Sophie those things. The words were technically spoken by Taylor.

Taylor could wrap his arms around Sophie and she wouldn't think twice about it. He could kiss Sophie and she would gently kiss him back. But even so, all he really wanted, well _needed_, was _his_ Kensi back.


	9. Chapter 9

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 9

**Sorry, I was gone for a while to do some film and being on set and it was amazing but I had no time to write. So now I'm home and I'll be updating =) Thanks for 15,000 views as well. You guys are awesome!**

A scream filled the air. With sweat on her brow, Kensi sat up in her bed. A sleepy Deeks lifted his head. "It's alright Babe, just a bad dream, Deeks said trying to comfort her. Still half asleep, Kensi did what he asked of her. "Sweet dreams," he whispered by her ear. Kensi had been allowed to go home but Deeks couldn't decide if this was better or worse. There was 24/7 surveillance and a new security system was installed. There were at least seven places in which he had hidden guns. Still, being in the house made him feel trapped.

As Kensi's eyes go used to the new darkness, she could make out the lines of his perfect face. "Goodnight," she replied, distant. She turned to face the wall. Her thoughts were everywhere and nowhere. All sorts of things ran endless circles around her mind. Gently, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Deeks pulled himself closer to her, until his toes lightly touched hers. His head lulled behind her neck, his hair tickled slightly as he buried his face away. His warm breath fell against her skin as he took slow and deep breaths, the ones that come when someone is about to fall asleep.

A smile spread across Kensi's lips as her fingers ran along his. She wasn't expecting him to react. But his fingers laced around them, as his thumb gently stroked the inside of her palm. Although tired out of his mind, Deeks couldn't fall asleep again. Kensi was in there somewhere but he didn't want to hurt or scare his wife any more than her nightmares already did. Contemplating telling her the truth kept him up for hours as Kensi slept restlessly in his arms.

Kensi stood in the kitchen, making breakfast. She could slightly hear _Taylor _walking around upstairs. When Kensi called for him to come down, there was no response. With a tray of breakfast in her hands, she made her way towards their bedroom. "Taylor? Are you," she didn't have to finish. Deeks looked up from the morning paper. Annie was sitting close by, holding Alice in Wonderland.

"Good morning Sunshine," Deeks smiled. Kensi had his UCLA sweater thrown over her pajamas again and he couldn't help but wish that she would have walked into his dorm this way, a few years ago. The thought of Kensi slightly younger, carrying her books as she walks across campus, and turning to throw him a flirtatious smile over her shoulder fills his mind. He couldn't suppress the smile on his face. His phone rang.

"Work?" Kensi asked. There was almost a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Deeks nodded. They had breakfast together before Kensi walked Deeks to the front door. Some of the other neighbours headed out themselves. She had Annie on her hip. "See you later baby girl," he said to the young child. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kensi had a worried look on her face.

"I… I had that dream again. You got shot. I just can't shake the image… of you, there was just… so much blood," she staggered while looking at her feet. Marty could read the fear in his wife's eyes. The utter believe that he should stay home or something bad might happen. As if he wasn't coming home at the end of the day, Kensi held Annie closer than normal, looking at him with longing eyes for relief of the painful thoughts. "And since the hospital, everything seems different. You're distant and tiptoe around. It feels like there is so much falling apart around my feet." He was surprised by her words. He had never thought about his actions coming across that way if Kensi doesn't know who she really is.

He stepped forward. Planting a kiss on Annie's head, he kept his eyes on Kensi. "I promise to be careful. Please don't worry, everything will be okay." However, in that moment, he wasn't so sure about it either. He wished Kensi was there to reassure him. He needed his partner to strap in her gun and walk beside him, having his back. But now, there was no partnership. He wanted to stay home, but Callen had sounded serious. There were undercover agents around and the new security system connected to his phone. Still, it was Kensi's desperate expression that made him want to walk back into the house and take her in his arms again.

Instead, he took her cheeks into the palms of his hands. Let his eyes wonder to hers. And kissed her. Kensi let herself fall into the touch of his soft lips. For her, there was nothing abnormal about it; Deeks on the other hand savoured every second. When Deeks finally pulled away, Kensi had tears in her eyes. "I know some things don't make sense right now, but at least you still smell like sunshine and gunpowder," he whispered to himself. He quickly kissed her on her forehead before grabbing his bag and heading to the car.

Driving away was the only solution. The look on her face was unbearable but he had to go. She was safe, he told himself every second of the drive to the boat shed.

**Hope you like it! Very interesting chapters to come. Now a preview to chapter 10…..:**

"_Mr. Deeks," Hetty said when he stepped into the open room. "How is agent Blye?" _

_Deeks only nodded in response. He had missed a few days because of Kensi and the whole situation but the shed had transformed in his short time off. The one thing he noticed was the screen that showed the interrogation room. Callen stood in front of a tiny man. His head hung on his chest but Deeks could see the blood pouring from about seven different places. He looked up when Callen appeared to ask him something. He received another fist across the face._

"_He delivered the latest letter, and seems to have stronger connections," Eric informed. His tone was off. Nell handed Deeks the new letter. His heart dropped within the first few sentences._


	10. Chapter 10

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 10

Deeks drove, contemplating his decision. Shaking hands, loss of concentration on the road, and the inability of being able to sit still made the car ride unbearably for him. It took him a moment to cross the threshold of the boat shed. So he lingered on the nearby dock for a moment. Taking in the deep breath of ocean air, a memory entered his mind. He could see Nell smiling as she was talking to Callen, Sam jokingly punched Eric like an older brother, and Kensi joined them from the lower deck with a couple beers. She walked over to where Deeks was, standing on deck, steering the sail boat smoothly away from shore for an afternoon on the water. Outside of work, the team did a lot together. But that afternoon had been a good one. Sun, sea water, and the telling of stories while drinking beer and eating junk food. The cry of a seagull broke the flashback trance he was in. The memory faded away and the situation at hand made him think that that afternoon might possibly be the last of its kind for a long time.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said when he stepped into the open room. "How is agent Blye?"

Deeks only nodded in response. He had missed a few days because of Kensi and the whole situation but the shed had transformed in his short time off. The team had been operation only form the safe house and it had turned into ops, the bullpen and evidence lab in one. The one thing he noticed most between the sheets of paper, maps, evidence, and computers, was the screen that showed the interrogation room.

Callen stood in front of a tiny man bound to a chair. His head hung on his chest but Deeks could see the blood pouring from about seven different places. He looked up when Callen appeared to ask him something. He received another fist across the face for his response.

"He delivered the latest letter, and seems to have stronger connections," Eric informed. His tone was off. Nell handed Deeks the new letter slightly against her will. His heart dropped within the first few sentences.

"Deeks, we are not letting you go," Callen argued. The team sat around the table, each agreeing to what Callen had just said.

"Do you see yourself on these pictures? They have been following each one of us! If they want me, in return for them not going after all of us, then so be it," Deeks shouted in response. He was fed up with the little back up he was receiving. Although he understood their concern. This had been going on for too long and it was building up into something they would soon lose control over. "However this is wanted Kensi. I prevented that from happening so I guess it's my turn to take the bait. If they are planning on laying another finger on her, or any of you, I have to meet up with them."

Deeks stood from his chair. The force he used caused it to slam into the wall behind him. Blood rushed through him, he was annoyed and frustrated. All he wanted was for it all to be over. For Kensi to remember his real name, for work to be done in the bullpen and mostly, for everyone to be safe. "That piece of shit needs to be taken out," he mumbled under his breath.

"Let's all just calm down and weigh our options," Eric suggested turning to the computer screen closest to him. "There are no cameras in the dinner, and the surrounding cameras have picked up nothing suspicious."

They talked for a while. A loud beep pierced the air suddenly. Deeks whipped his head towards his phone. "_Alert, near garage door" _some voice stated twice. Without saying another word, Deeks flew out the door, his heart racing out of his chest.

Kensi smiled. She stepped out the front door. "You know, baths can be fun," she said to Jaedyn. The seven year old was hiding behind their tree yet again. The house phone rang.

"Taylor?"

"Is there someone on the driveway?" his tone serious.

"Well Jaedyn is hiding from water and soap again. Is everything okay? You sound like something is going on," Kensi asked, worried. But challenging him to speak the truth at the same time.

"I… All I can say is, I love you Sunshine," the words were true, there was no denying it. Anyone could have heard that in his voice. "Say hi to Annabelle for me." Then the line went dead. Kensi was left to stand unanswered on the front steps. Confused and worried she stepped back into the house. Annie was just waking up from her nap. Making her way to the kitchen, to make a bottle for the little girl, she noticed something lying on the side table underneath a whiteboard in the hall. The notes, pictures and little quotes went unnoticed. The two wedding pictures stood beside Deeks' wallet. Needing answers, Kensi checked if he hand just forgotten it or taken out the important things.

His driver's licence was still in it, so was the car insurance. She ignored the card that stated he was a NCIS agent. The only thing that caught her attention was a picture of her in Paris.

**Hope you like this. The story is picking up in the next chapters! I won't be able to write very soon because my laptop is away. But of course at some time I will continue. **


	11. Chapter 11

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 11

His driver's licence was still in it, so was the car insurance. She ignored the card that stated he was a NCIS agent. The only thing that caught her attention was a picture of her in Paris. Together with two other pictures, they fell on the floor. She picked them up. There was a smaller version of their wedding picture, and the other was one of the three of them. The third one, the one from Paris, stood out. It was too different.

"Why would Taylor carry this picture around?" she asked herself out loud. That moment, her words sounded off. Something tucked at the back of her head. It was the name, it didn't flow, didn't sit right on the tip of her tongue.

Looking closer at the photograph, it wasn't so much the angle that was different anymore. It was the feeling that rushed up her spine, enlaced itself in her heartbeat, and continued to spread through her entire body. She suddenly lost herself in a very distant memory. She found herself back there, just a moment before the photo was taken.

**-Flashback-**

Kensi could feel the sun on her skin. Her hair moved in the slight breeze. The smell of coffee and fresh baked bread from the café she had gone to for breakfast earlier that morning made it easy to picture the little place in the heart of the City of Lights. The sound of birds on the square below and tourist speaking every language of the world engulfed her more.

She looked down at an incoming message. "I'm having fun in the sun, should have been here to meet Ben!" Deeks had sent with a picture of him swimming with dolphins in the Bahamas. Kensi had to laugh, remembering his face when she told him she had other plans for their days off and wouldn't be going on a tropical get-away with him. "You are going to deprive me of seeing you in a bikini?" he had asked, trying his best to make a puppy dog face. She had been taken out of her thoughts when the sound of a lens shutting made her look up.

Although plenty of tourists were snapping photos to treasure the trip of their lifetime, Kensi could sense this particular _click _was directed at her. Slowly, she let her eyes wonder towards the guy holding the camera. Then back down towards her phone. The thought of immediately telling Deeks crossed her mind. She had been telling him everything lately and it usually helped. He would give advice if needed, or he would simply wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright.

**-End of Flashback-**

Deeks! As if a tidal wave hit her in an instant, memories washed over her. Although a few things were blurry, Kensi was Kensi again. She found herself standing in the middle of the hall. Annie cried for attention upstairs. The phone call he had received, the tone he had used, the words he had chosen as his last before getting into the car; it all sent alarming signals.

Every second she waited for the Daimens felt like a lifetime. Annie watched from her playpen as she paced back and forth. The arms of the clock ticked away. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shouting a quick _thank you_ as she ran by, Kensi left the Daimens enough time to make it to the front steps as she started the engine of their car they were allowing her to borrow and backed out of the driveway.

Her heart raced just as Deeks' had done when he had driven the same route that morning. Kensi on the other hand was panicking. She cared too much about her partner, about her Deeks. She felt bad having called him Taylor for even the shortest amount of time. The care and worry Deeks had borne on his face the last couple of days had gone unnoticed to Sophie. But Kensi knew better. It was the painful, dreading one he only possessed when she was in real danger. As she drove, she couldn't help but wonder about the last few days. All the compliments, the family dynamics, the playful kisses on her cheeks and forehead, the goodnight wishes followed by her curling to his warm, bare chest every night. The general love and affection he had shown her. Was it all just an act to keep up the role playing? So she wouldn't be more confused with the lack of reminiscences? The main question that kept in Kensi's mind was; had it been Taylor and Sophie, or deep down still Deeks caring for Kensi?

Wheels screeched to a stop in front of the boat shed not too long after. She left herself no time to think about those questions. She would be able to ask him them herself when she looked him in the eye. A seagull, sitting on a post by the door, seemed to make his opinion clear by almost mimicking the sound the car had made coming to a halt.

"Is Deeks here?" Kensi shouted walking in.

"Kensi?" Eric was the first to ask carefully. Everyone was running around frantically. Sam and Callen appeared to get ready to head out.

"Hey Eric, yeah it's me. Now where is he!" she demanded more forcefully than she meant to. The team stopped for a moment, making sure their partner had barged in and not the wife of a man who was supposed to be a very important person in a contracting agency.

Callen looked concerned as he asked, "Is he not with you? He left to check up on you about ten minutes ago." Every eye was on her as she shook her head no. Silence spread over the room. Kensi could tell something was going wrong. There was no taking back what she had said or done the past few weeks, especially not the past few days. But she could try. And the only thing that was required was Deeks, alive and well. No matter how dangerous or difficult that might be, she would make sure to tell Deeks.

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this chapter was a while, just got my laptop back. Thanks for sticking with me guys, your views, favourites and comments are very much appreciated and treasured. Chapter 12 shouldn't be too long. Let me know what you think =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 12

Kensi sat at the table in the boat house. The team stood around her, listening to her story. "And you don't think this was worth mentioning earlier?" Sam asked, frustrated by this lack of knowledge. Kensi had no words to reply with. She knew it could have been a lead. But on the other hand, it had been in Paris, halfway around the world and it had only been a gut feeling.

"Your memory seems to still be a little tampered with. Is there anything else that he might have done beside take that photo, something he might have said?" Nell asked timidly. She watched her friend take a deep breath before mentally hitting herself in the back of the head. Nell had no time to respond when Kensi got up, breaking away from Callen, and slammed the door open.

Outside Kensi walked to the end of the dock, and fell to her knees. This was the moment the world had broken Kensi Blye. Her heart shattered to pieces as she longed for Deeks to walk up behind her and tell her everything would be alright. The guilt for getting so many people involved with the situation washed over her and it filled her stomach to created enormous pain. There was nothing left. The darkness would never feel like home again. Few things in this world made sense of which Paris and Deeks were the most important ones. Possibly forever gone from her tight grasp, she let tears of frustration, fear and dreadful thoughts roll over her cheeks. Ignoring the footsteps that came up behind her, all she could do was burry her face in her hands and blame herself for everything that was happening to the people she cared most about in the world. Callen let his hand fall on her shoulder and squeezed lightly in an effort of comfort.

He turned her to face him, lifting her chin lightly to look her in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. Sam is just angry with himself for letting Deeks walk out the door in the first place. Just try to explain what else happened," he spoke softly. Practically lifting her off the weathered planks of the docks, Callen took Kensi back inside.

"After I heard the shutter, I felt like he took a moment to look at me," Kensi told them. Hetty had left before Deeks had stormed out to handle a very worried Director back in headquarters. The team was made to make decisions based on Kensi's information themselves. "Deeks had just sent me a message. And I was distracted by the beauty of it all. I never read into his words."

"What words?" Sam wanted to know, although not as demanding this time.

"He said, _it's just a job_, I thought he might have meant he was a photographer or whatever. As I said before, it never really clicked till now." Hearing herself, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

"You think he was talking to you?" Eric asked although he already knew the answer.

Kensi nodded. "I don't know what he means by it. Nothing besides that happened. I have to admit that there would have been times for him to grab me if he wanted. Paris is a good type of busy for that stuff." Kensi said.

About twenty minutes later, they were still staring at the photograph. "I mean, Deeks mentioned it, but it's not a bad picture of you Kens," Callen mumbled. "But one thing is just off about it," he lingered on the edge of his sentence as he tried to figure out what it was.

"The angle," Nell said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've been stuck on this for a few days now. The only thing I have been able to come up with is that they sent it because there is a hidden message in the background. I just haven't found it yet," Eric said while the computer screen scanned the city skyline once more.

"Wait!" Kensi said suddenly. The frame was frozen on the noticeable Louvre that stood in the centre of Paris. As she thought about something, her head lightly tilted. "I didn't visit the Louvre that day because I didn't have enough time. But they reminded me of something that I had seen a while ago. The size of it, from that point of view, was the third of the set," Kensi spoke to herself.

"What are you talking about Kens?" Callen asked confused.

"Remember Stanley King? Well in his mansion, before it blew up at least, there was a centre piece in one of the rooms that consisted of two, crystal pyramids. The one on the edge was slightly larger than the one in the middle of the table. In Paris, I just noticed that the Louvre, from that distance, would have made a good sized third pyramid," Kensi rambled.

Sam laughed, "Too bad you couldn't give it to him Kens."

Eric was typing away again. "Actually Sam, she could." Everyone faced the screen on which an advertisement popped up about an upcoming gala in the Las Angeles area. "This gala is thrown and hosted by one Charles McCummerie. He is auctioning off a priceless, crystal pyramid. All the proceeds will go to his charity to raising money for building schools. It's tomorrow at the country club close to a private part of Venice Beach." Eric informed everyone.

"So with job, the guy meant to steal it?" Nell questioned.

"Well, although King is in jail as far as I know, he probably still has people out there. And he knows Kensi is good. So when his guys couldn't get Kensi, they got Deeks doing the job instead, to protect us," Callen put the pieces together.

"Wherever Deeks is now, I wouldn't know. But tomorrow, he is planning on stealing a four and a half million dollar pyramid for King's private collection!" Kensi realised.

**It might be a bit confusing right now, but otherwise watch episode 20 of the second season called The Job. It explains who Stanley King is. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 13

Kensi missed him. She tossed and turned all night. Nightmares plagued her dreams and Deeks' arms were what she needed most. She could only think of his safety and that of the team and Annie. The great danger she had brought them all in.

The charming, easy going, laugh-at-his-own-jokes, NCIS agent had been there for her since the beginning. Although having a bit of tension at the start of their partnership, Kensi couldn't imagine someone else to spend her days with. His slight surfer's drawl and shaggy blonde curls made enough women turn their head. Kensi remarked this with a slightly irritable shrug of the shoulder. The casual beer between coworkers meant the world to her. And she could spend hours sitting beside him in the car, listening to him talk or sing along to the radio. Once in a while, Kensi got caught up in her own world so deep she couldn't see the things going on around her. When someone turned to offer Deeks a smile, he only had eyes for her. Grabbing a beer had never meant the same thing. He sang terribly on purpose, just to get Kensi to smile and roll her eyes. As much as she secretly enjoyed his laid back lifestyle, he was head over heels for her shy laugh.

Nell stepped into the bedroom and pulled Kensi from her troubling thoughts. "Morning. G and Sam are going to question King later," she informed Kensi with a sweet tone of voice.

Callen popped his head around the corner as well. Kensi couldn't help but notice the light hand Callen laid on Nell's shoulder before he said, "Moring Kens. Could you help me with breakfast?" Nell nodded as she tilted her head slightly to look up at Callen. Kensi wondered if she was that obvious with her feelings around Deeks. Nell headed to the small kitchen located in the middle of the boat house. "Hey Kens, we'll do everything we can. You know that right? Deeks made this decision to protect us, you. Now it's our turn to safe him," he said. He crossed the room and planted a kiss on top of her head before following Nell.

She hated that all she could do was prepare for tonight. Doing research and getting familiar with the likely people involved with business for King. Kensi was dressed in a knee length, black with white lace detail dress. Her hair was marginally curlier than normal and hung on her shoulders. Pacing back and forth on the dock, she was the first to see Callen and Sam screech to a stop in front of the boat shed. With large, angry strides, they made their way towards the door.

"We've got nothing. His visitors log is empty. Even the guards say they don't remember anyone coming to see him. His email is wiped clean, there were no letter deliveries and he didn't sent any either as far as most sources go," Callen informed with balled fists. The tense air surrounded them as they sat around the table.

"The FBI, Interpol and the Department of Defence all have no information. No stinking help at all!" Sam half shouted. The frustration was obvious and understood. It was only two hours until the gala and a few things still had to be arranges.

**2 and a half hour later**

"May I offer you a drink?" Eric asked Kensi. His waiter attire was on the larger side and so his jacket slightly drooped of his left shoulder. He quite skillfully moved between the rich and famous from all over the world with a platter of champagne and an earpiece in. Kensi took a glass but set it down on a table without even paying attention to the fact she would have been drinking some of the most expensive champagne in the world. She had eyes for only one thing.

Neglecting to mention anything to the nearby Callen, Sam and Nell, Kensi set off towards the front of the room. The venue was well dressed and nothing short of a fabulous night of gambling, drinking, and socializing. Callen and Nell had pulled up in a limo, Hetty was somewhere in the crowd and Sam and Eric worked the floor with food and beverages. At the front of the room is the stage. Behind the curtain stands the crystal pyramid. Guarded by armed men and a bullet prove glass case. Kensi already had four ways she could have retrieved the object of King's demand. She's sure Deeks' got it figured out as well. With all her will she pushes those thoughts aside. Deeks wouldn't have to steal anything tonight.

In the sea of elegant and chic clothed people, Kensi spots someone. His shaggy curls and hanging shoulders is signature Deeks. It's the moment Kensi can't keep herself from moving through the crowd even faster.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks hissed seeing Kensi walk towards him. All she did was throw her arms around his neck. "Kensi?" he tried softly.

He took her by the arm and pulled her behind stage. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked again, fear evident in his voice. "When did you get your memory back? Where is Annie?" he continued in a hushed tone. But before Kensi could answer any of his question he continued, "You need to get out of here."

"How sweet of you to show up! You know it would have been a lot simpler if you would have just done that a few days ago. Or you know, after we talked in Paris," someone suddenly said. Both sets of eyes turned to see Stanley King standing beside Kensi in the dark lighting of the moon rays falling through an open window somewhere in the background. Abruptly, all thought flooded Kensi's mind. She disregarded the smell of appetizers coming from the kitchen. She didn't pay attention to the conversations based around how much people were willing to spend from the guests in the ballroom. She neglected to think of how attractive Martin Deeks looked in a suit and tie.

There was one thing she needed to keep straight in her head. "I haven't spoken to you since your arrest!" She could feel Deeks' doubting look on her. King was a professional con man. This was a game he loved to play.

King gave her a light smirk. His eyes followed her figure up and down, taking her in slowly. "I am disappointed that after such an unforgettable evening I find myself having to recollect your memory," he spoke. With his arm around her waist, he pulled her in smoothly with his hand close to the small of her back. His deep brown eyes staring right in hers.

_**A.N. Any thoughts on King and Kensi?**_

**I am sorry it took so long. I was on vacation and started school again… But enough of that, what do you think ?! Right now I'd love to hear what sort of ideas you guys have on where the story is going, so please, feel free to comment =] Chapter 14 is already on the way so hopefully it will come your way a bit quicker. **


	14. Chapter 14

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 14

King had his eyes locked on Kensi's. There was an obvious tension between the two. An armed man appeared behind Deeks. There was now nothing he could do to King without a bullet being shot in his back. "How did you get out?" she questioned, annoyed by him being so close.

"Kensi, I am a man who puts a lot of effort into his work. Let's just say, I stole myself out of that place," he answered. Deeks could only stand there, watching as King slowly ran his hand up her side. "There were enough women in prison you know. But none could shine a light to you, Sweetheart. I've been thinking about that night," he said hungrily. A smile spread over his face as if he were remembering Kensi from his deepest fantasies. His hand pushed her hair out of the way and stayed in her neck for a moment. His thumb softly traced her jawline. Deeks wanted to punch him in the jawline. Kensi could feel his warm breath on her lips as he lingered only a centimetre or two in front of her. "Next time, don't change the subject," he suddenly said in a low voice, staring down at her.

Deeks had his fists balled. His knuckles were white and he stared daggers at King. "That's enough! Let me do what you brought me here to do and let her go," he challenged.

King laughed. Deeks took a step towards him. And in response the guard did too. Kensi wanted it to be over and instead she had yet again fallen into the middle of things. The man in front of her was attractive in the face but the grasp he had on her wrists was the reason she didn't dare move. His fingers dug into her skin and she had to hold back the cry of pain that lay on her lips. "How romantic, trying to be the hero. I guess I could always kill you and take the pyramid myself. I'm here now anyway."

"No!" Kensi let out in a plea of mercy.

"Jerry here can take very good care of you," he said to Deeks, ignoring Kensi.

As the man with the gun began to lead Deeks out of the room, King pulled Kensi in. "I've missed you." Being held in her spot, Kensi couldn't pull away from the kiss. The kiss itself was lustful, but surprisingly passionately King let his hand run through her curls before dropping it just below the small of her back. Uncomfortable, Kensi lightly arced her back, trying to get away from his touch. All he did was smile against her lips. She tried to pull further away and was granted a rough twist of the wrist he was still holding. Without breaking the kiss she gasped under the pressure and King used it to his advantage, deepening the kiss.

This was the moment Deeks had had enough. He turned and swung at the guard. The riffle fell to the floor. Pulling himself together from the unexpected attack, Jerry dug his fist into Deeks' lower abdomen before striking the left side of his face. "Deeks!" Kensi cried, finally pulled apart enough to speak. Returning the favour, Deeks hit him with a right hook. Stanley finally let go of Kensi's waist but kept a stern grip on her bruising wrist.

"Enough!" he shouted. From his jacket pocked he pulled a pistol and trained it on Kensi's head. "Although pretty and… very enjoyable," he said with a slight crumble, "I'm not afraid to pull the trigger to get what I want." Jerry, who was lying on the floor curled in a ball, whimpered for a moment and held his broken nose. Kensi's eardrums felt like they exploded when King squeezed the trigger of his pistol. The bullet penetrated Jerry's head. Motionless and bleeding on the hard ground, he was yet another victim of the brutal and heartless Stanley King, Kensi had gotten to know. It wouldn't be long before security stormed the backstage so King dragged Kensi through the curtain, keeping the gun pointed at Deeks.

A conjoined gasp filled the air from the crowd when they saw the trio appear. Kensi could see the intensity in King's posture; it flooded his deep brown orbs in an instant. "Put your gun down!" Callen shouted. He and Sam both had their weapons drawn as well as multiple security guards off the event. Deeks pulled his gun as well.

His mind was slightly foggy from the words King had spoken. Kensi wouldn't do that would she? She knew who he was, the kind of person he is. There was no way, not even in Paris, that she would fall weak at the hands of a con man as brutal as him. Or anyone for that matter, he hoped. As he stood there, he didn't know anymore. Kensi could have easily kicked his ass when he had been to occupied sticking his tongue down her throat. Was there a reason she hadn't fought back that hard? Could she actually care about the guy holding the gun? The man who had threatened her team, Annie, and had gotten Deeks into stealing a multi-million dollar object? His thoughts screamed at him. Kensi gave him a pleading look. Only then did he realise that he wasn't aiming the barrel at King, but at Kensi, as King was keeping her as a shield between him and Deeks' firearm.

"Put down your weapon!" Sam spoke as well when King didn't move a muscle. King's gun was pointing at Kensi's head now as well. Still being uncomfortably close, Kensi kept her eyes on Deeks. She could tell King's words had gotten to him. He was contemplating it, he was thinking about it.

"I think you might want to put your weapons down instead," King responded, pulling the trigger once again.

**A.N. I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible because you guys' response was awesome. Thank you so much! I reached my goal of 150 followers and over 30,000 views. Absolutely thrilled. I hope you like this chapter as much as 13.**


	15. Chapter 15

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 15

"I think you might want to put your weapons down instead," King responded, pulling the trigger once again.

Deeks could see Kensi's face, heard the ear shattering explosion from the bullet leaving the barrel, and was ready to fall pleadingly by Kensi's side. The blood, the cry of pain and help. But it wasn't Kensi. It took him a moment to realise King hadn't pulled the trigger on his partner. Instead, on the floor by the stage, a pool of blood gathered on the floor. A woman's cry filled the shocked and dead silent air.

"I will gladly do it again!" King screamed this time. His ears must be ringing as much as Kensi's. Like Deeks, she had been expecting the bullet to enter her head. Only now did she dare open her tightly shut eyes. She saw Deeks' concerned look, the absolute worry on his face for her safety. It made her want to get away from King even more. She knows he can be brutal. She had seen him kill multiple people in cold blood without a second thought or a care in the world. And as he stood so close to her, he was his own proof that he could somehow get himself out of jail.

Sam, Callen and the guards on the floor who also had their guns out, began to lay their weapons on the floor. Four of King's men aimed their riffles at the NCIS agents. Everyone else in the room was forced onto their knees. Someone was bent over the injured man and another stranger took the wife into their arms.

"You know, I'm actually a little touched by your cooperation. G, Sam, you guys have really started to grow on me. Nell and Eric," he spoke with a slight slur, while sweeping the gun from Nell to Eric, "You guys are like the nerdy, unappreciated underdogs. I feel sort off bad having to kill you," he finished. Nell, who was standing beside Callen, suddenly grabbed his hand. Callen felt her fingers nervously intertwine with his. He gave her a comforting squeeze and pulled her protectively closer. "But of course, not in front of all these people. Good thing I know where you live!" he added with a sick smile.

Kensi was confused. For weeks now she had felt the eyes of a predator. A master of manipulation. A man who was capable of so much. Now suddenly he appeared to fall beside himself. The smirk on his face was more to hide the knowledge of defeat. Although having the upper hand on the ballroom floor for now, there was the idea, or possibility, that they would come after him. One day he would be caught again. And send to sit behind bars. With more security, and less rights. For a long time this didn't seem to bother Stanley King. He still went after NCIS agents. But this hard and cold-blooded conmen was slipping away. Kensi could see it in his eyes. The way he shifted his weight from foot to foot. She could tell by how he loosened the grip on his gun. This was when something had to happen. Only Callen and Sam had put their guns down. Deeks had followed their example. She let out a held breath by the twist of her wrist. He turned her and she yet again stood face to face with him. His eyes were angry but weak.

"Like that day, I'll see you soon. I will always come back to you."

"I haven't seen you in months!" she hissed. It was mostly to defend herself in front of Deeks. She didn't want him thinking she actually slept with him in Paris, or anywhere. To her surprise, he didn't argue.

He just took a deep breath. Kissed her again before saying, "We'll always have Paris". Out of nowhere, he shoved her away. Kensi could feel herself tripping from the unexpected change in balance. At that moment, three gunshots simultaneously echoed through the piercing silence of the gathering. Deeks launched himself towards his partner. He took hold of her in midair. Deeks landed with his back on the hard floor behind the stage, breaking Kensi's fall as she landed on top of him. It was like the memory of a long time ago, when Deeks had saved her from the explosion. He again swiped a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His breath was heavy, obvious in slight pain. Kensi offered him a small, thanking smile. They both looked up to see what had happened.

King had launched himself towards the crystal, believing his men had everything under control. The moment Deeks had cleared Kensi from the stage a bullet had entered his back. Blood flowed from his wound and begun to stain the stage. His staggering breaths were drawn with a mouth full of blood. In the centre of the ducking crowd, six people stood with pistols drawn. Three from FBI, a woman from Interpol, and two agents from NCIS headquarters. One of their bullets had shot King; the other two injured some of his men. More agents filled the room and took control of the situation. In the centre of it all stood Hetty. She looked pleased. King was dragged to his feet. "You know Mr. King, you thought you were targeting one woman, perhaps her team. But you made NCIS go into Code Bomb shelter. And when that happens, not only NCIS looks out for one another, but everyone gets involved," Hetty spoke. "So remember, almost all government agencies now hold a grudge against you King."

The team couldn't help but snicker. Hetty had been actively involved in the entire process and had never backed down. Support from the other agencies had been critical and it was nice to see everyone cared enough to have saved their butts.

"You know, you could get off me now," Deeks said.

Kensi turned slightly red. "Sorry. And Deeks," she added before moving. "Nothing ever happened. I had no idea King was the one who was after us," she defended herself.

"I know," Deeks whispered back. Kensi was about to object again. "Kens, I never doubted that," he insists with a smile.

**A.N. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long. I've been crazy busy but here it is. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think =) always love reading comments.**


	16. Chapter 16

Yet Another Neighbourhood chapter 16

**A.N… So, this is the last chapter. I know you guys have been really enjoying the story and that means a lot to me. But everything that was supposed to happen did, or will! If you want to follow me and keep updated on my other stories that would be greatly appreciated. I'm working on a Hunger Games fan fiction next and hope some of you might stick around for that. So THANK YOU all again. Enjoy the last chapter =)**

"Hetty, you're not serious right?" Eric complained. The team laughed at the misfortune of the geeky computer tech as he had a backpack throw over his shoulder and carried a book about astronomical physics.

"Mr. Beale, the critical part of Bomb Shelter might be over but if we can keep the fact that you are a NCIS agent a secret that would be ideal," Hetty answered with a stern look. It was two days after the gala and they had received the news that Stanley King had died from his gunshot wound. The team was sitting at their desks in the bullpen. Gathered there after a call from Hetty.

Acting like a little kid, Eric went on. "But Hetty, I hate it there. Classes are stupid, my teachers hate me and I don't want to have to get up early anymore to catch the stupid bus!" His speech was actually followed with a stern stomp of his foot which made Sam lose his cool.

"Just finish the undercover part. You can transfer after the semester," he added with quotation marks around _transfer_.

"Mr. Beale, this does count for everyone. Mr. and Mrs. _Briand_ will stay in their neighbourhood home until Mr. Deeks' cousin returns. Mr. Callen will still appear at his upcoming photography appointments with his assistant, Miss Jones. And Mr. Hannah will keep showing up to work. When the time is right, each one of you will slip away from your cover story. No one will ever question your identities. Am I understood?" she spoke with a serious tone. One of another, the team separated and headed back to their places.

"Hey baby girl," Deeks smiled at his niece. Annie giggled.

"She's been cranky, Martin. I think she may be teething. So prepare yourself for a few sleepless nights," Mrs. Daimens informed the couple standing on her front step later that morning. Kensi had Annie on her arm and after Deeks gave his aunt a hug he brought the car carrier and the day bag. He could see the smile on Kensi's face. Happy that everything had turned out alright. Their family was okay. King was gone. And tonight he could once again hold her tightly in his arms. His partner, his Kensi.

"Goodnight," he heard that evening while in the bathroom. Still brushing his teeth, he poked his head around the corner. But before he could return the words, he saw Kensi was already asleep. Sprawled out on the right side of the bed. As he laid down quietly, Kensi rolled towards him. She curled up to his chest, burying her tired face in his t-shirt. It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a deep sleep.

Thin rays of early sunshine fell through the window. It would have been a beautiful morning for an early wakeup, to pull on a scarf and go for a walk. If they weren't woken up by a crying toddler. "I'll get her," Kensi offered while rubbing her eyes.

"No, it's my turn remember," Deeks replied. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and after pulling on a sweatshirt, he dragged himself out of the room. Kensi kept her eyes closed. The crying stopped quite soon and she decided to wait for Deeks to come back to bed. Sure he would want to sleep a while longer as well. Time ticked away. Suddenly she could hear some noises coming from somewhere downstairs. She shot up. The events of the past few weeks had no doubt put Kensi Blye on edge and she wasn't going to let anything else ruin that seemingly peaceful morning. On tiptoes she made her way down the flight of stairs. She turned the corner and saw where the loud noises had come from. What channel showed action/thriller movies at six in the morning? A smile spread on her face when she saw Deeks. Sleeping on his back on the couch. Little Annie asleep as well on his chest, wrapped in a blanket.

As softly as possible, she picks Annie up and carried her upstairs. Not before snapping a picture of the adorable bonding moment. "I'm just going to make some breakfast," she said to Deeks who was heading up the stairs to take a shower. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and nodded in a universal language of _I'm starving and that sounds great. _

"Kens, have you seen my…" Deeks asked walking into the kitchen. He only wore a towel around his hips. Small drops of water fell from his still wet hair. Kensi, who stood over a pan making French toast, couldn't help but notice his v-line and toned abs. His slightly tanned skin had a moist look to it. Deeks had stopped mid-sentence to make his own observation. "You do know that is mine right?" he said, pointing to his UCLA sweater she was once again wearing.

Kensi had a guilty smirk on her face. "Yeah I know. But it was in the laundry room and I was cold. Didn't feel like walking all the way upstairs. And you never told me you went to UCLA," she responded.

"Do you remember anything from when you lost your memory?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"A little. But it feels like it was a dream. Or that someone just told me about it. Like it happened to someone else, you know?"

"I guess that's for the better. I missed you Kens."

"Same here. And I haven't really thanked you for what you did on stage," she said. They had tried to stay away from the King subject for as long as possible.

Deeks shook his head in response. "Of course. Are you alright?" he questioned, seeing the shift from her playful smirk to a worried gaze in her eyes. He crossed the space between them.

"Paris never happened."

"I know," he insisted again. There hadn't been a moment he had doubted his partner's words. Not when King kissed her, or now, where she seemed to plead for his forgiveness although she hadn't done anything wrong. "I know," he whispered again as he took her in his arms. This was the place Kensi had missed. The place she had been looking for, for a long time.

Being in that neighbourhood, with a family, had been her greatest fear. But like she had discovered the first time she was undercover with Deeks as her husband, she fell in love with it. With the idea of saying goodnight to someone. Having dinner around a table with someone who would ask her how her day was. Going to the supermarket and getting the longing look of jealousy that she had such a beautiful family. Being in the kitchen, making dinner, as she could hear Annie squealing in delight as Deeks played games with her. Sitting in the yard with Annie on her lap as Deeks hosed down the car. Drinking tea with the neighbour while watching the children play. Perhaps it was everything combined. She had fallen in love with the idea of actually living this life, with Deeks. Over the time of them being undercover in another neighbourhood, she had fallen in love with Deeks.

While these thoughts raced through her head, she was barely aware of what was happening around her. Until she felt Deeks tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear. And in that moment, she knew her partner felt the exact same way. It was Deeks and Kensi. No one or anything else played a role that instant. She smiled at him before leaning into the kiss. Something so simple, yet so sweet and loving.

The End

**Well… that's it. A cheesy ending was fit in my books. Once again thank you everyone for reading my story. It's been incredible to hear what you had to say and that you mostly seem to love it all. I'm sure I'll write another one some time. **

***** Disclaim: I own none of the NCIS Los Angeles character. This story is mine and so are the made up sub-characters. But the base belongs to the incredible writers of NCIS and I would never try to pass their brilliants as my own.**


End file.
